


Over & Out

by quinnalinadingdong



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Sorryforthis, kaneandabbyarebad, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnalinadingdong/pseuds/quinnalinadingdong
Summary: Clarke and Octavia were best friends until Clarke had to move away. As a parting gift, Octavia bought them long-distance walkie-talkies, they talked every day on them. When Clarke gets in trouble, Octavia looks to her older brother, Bellamy, and her mother, Aurora, for help.~~~~~~~~~So basically this does include graphic things, I don't want to say what, as to not spoil anything, but if you are sensitive to anything graphic, it's best not to read this.





	1. The Departure

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I was bored and thought about this, I really like the idea of walkie-talkies in general, so I may start a few more fics including them, like some sort of zombie apocalypse one. Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do not read this if there is content that triggers you in any way, this is not a sensitive story, I cannot stress this enough, if anything at all triggers you, please do not read this!!!

I was excited because we had new neighbors and they had two kids! So far that was all I knew but I was still excited. Maybe they're both girls. I hope they like soccer and art. Those were my two favorite things.

"Clarke let's go! It's time for the cookout!"

The cookout was something our neighborhood did every time we got new neighbors. We hadn't had new neighbors in years! What if they're mean! What if they don't like me! WHAT IF THEY HATE ME! My excitement easily turned into nervousness, we didn't have many kids my age in the neighborhood. Only Finn and Echo, but they didn't like me. They said I talk too much. I don't think I talk too much. WHAT IF THE NEW NEIGHBORS THINK I TALK TOO MUCH! I know! I just won't talk at all!

"Clarke, come on!"

I rush to meet up with my parents, smiling big and grabbing their hands. We make it to the cookout and I go straight to my favorite spot, the fence. The fence was the tallest thing I've seen in the world! It's really big. I climb it awkwardly, straddling it once I make it to the top. I throw my left leg over the fence so I'm facing everyone.

I look around and spot a family coming through the glass doors. A pretty woman walks out with dark brown hair and eyes, noticing the slight bags underneath. Behind her is a girl around my age with the same hair and eyes and a perky nose. It takes a second for me to notice him, but next to the girl is a boy who looks a little bit older than me with shaggy dark brown hair and tan skin and freckles! So many freckles!

I look back over the family and decide to hop down to introduce myself. I climb down, struggling to reach my feet to the ground. I walk over to them and smile.

"Hi! My name is Clarke Griffin! I'm 8 years old! My mom is Abby Griffin and my dad is Jake Griffin." I point to Finn and Echo as I continue, "The kids over there are Finn and Echo, they're mean. They say I talk too much. I was nervous to meet you guys because I was afraid you'd think I talk too much so I decided not to talk at all." I say confidently.

The mom looks at me and laughs a little. My face scrunches up in confusion and she holds out a hand.

"Hello, Clarke. I'm Aurora Blake, and these are my children, Octavia and Bellamy."

I start to giggle at their names.

"What kind of names are those!"

"Well, what kind of name is Clarke!" The girl, Octavia, says, also giggling.

We both sit there laughing for a few minutes and I could already tell we'd be best friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~

** _5 Years Later_ **

"Bye O," I say wiping tears, "I'm gonna miss you a bunch!"

I turn to walk away but she grabs my wrist, stopping me. 

"Wait! I got us a present."

She pulls out a box and I open it up, inside is a walkie-talkie.

"Octavia, you do realize there needs to be two."

"Duhhh, mine is in my room, I've been saving up since you told me you were moving."

I crash into her, squeezing her.

"Thanks, O, I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you, too. We have to talk every day!"

I give her one last hug then run to my car, not looking back.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **3 Years Later, Octavia's POV** _

"Hey O, it's me, so Marcus is staying over again, I'm really scared it's gonna happen this time, he keeps looking at me and Abby isn't doing anything about it. Of course, why would she? Anyways, I just hope that you're listening to this because if something happens to me, you'll know what. I'm really scared, they're both really drunk. Abby passed out a couple of minutes ago which doesn't make me feel any better. If anything it gives Marcus the perfect opportunity to take advantage of me." I hear a knock and a chill runs down my spine, my heart racing, "He's here, I gotta go, please help me O, over and out."

I hear a door slam open and Clarke scream then the sound cuts off from her taking her finger off. I sit there and I cry, unable to control myself. I hug my pillow and feel something come up. I rush to the trash can in my room, feeling the vomit come up. I lay on my bed and cry, thinking of how I can help Clarke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes into how Marcus became a part of her life and everything that happened after she moved. Also, this will show her point of view and what happens after she talks to Octavia so please do not read this chapter if you are sensitive to things, this will go into slight detail so PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE TRIGGERS!!!!

_ **Clarke's POV** _

I wake up to the car slowing to a stop, I open my eyes to see an apartment complex. I stretch my arms out and let out a yawn. Hopping out of the car I follow my mom to the back of the car to grab the bags full of stuff that we'll need today, the moving truck not coming until tomorrow. We make it into the apartment after going to the front office to get our keys.

I go into what's going to be my room and set down my blow-up mattress, filling it with air as quickly as I can, eager to sleep some more. It finally fills up all the way and I plug the hole, flopping onto in and using a jacket as a pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **2 Weeks Later (Start of School)** _

I wake up to my blaring alarm, smashing it with my hand until it shuts up. I sit up in bed and rub my eyes, taking my hair out of its bun to brush through. I finish getting dressed, wearing a black uniform skirt with a white polo shirt tucked into it, I put on knee-high white socks and pull on my already tied black converse. I pull my hair up into a half up half down hairstyle, tying it in the back. 

I make it to school and you won't believe who I see, Finn Collins, standing right next to a pretty brunette. He looks at me and I see the recognition on his face as he waves me over.

"Clarke Griffin? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, last I heard you were in Arizona."

"We moved here a year after living in Arizona, now you gonna tell me why you're here?"

"We moved here just two weeks ago."

The brunette looks back and forth between us with a look of confusion etched on her face.

"Hi, I'm Clarke Griffin." I extend my hand and smile.

"Raven Reyes." She accepts my hand, shaking it awkwardly.

All through middle school we were in a sort of love triangle, I liked Finn when Raven liked Finn, Finn liked me when I liked Raven, Finn liked both of us when both of us liked him. He couldn't make up his mind or decide who he liked so I made the choice for him, I got a girlfriend in 8th grade named Lexa, I really liked her but I still had feelings for Finn. In 9th grade, Lexa and I broke up and she moved away.

Raven went to a different high school and Finn said they broke up so Finn and I got together. I was concerned because he didn't want to go public about our relationship and I realized why when him, Raven, and I were hanging out at Raven's house and they kissed. I went home with the excuse of feeling sick and I ignored Finn after that. I feel bad for never telling Raven but I wanted her to be happy.

After my dad's death, my mom started drinking more, every night she brought a new man home until she met Marcus. Marcus always made comments about my body to me and looked at me in ways a 13-year-old shouldn't be looked at. Every couple of days he'd stay over and every time I was terrified he'd take his harassment to the next level. Every time he was over I'd hide in my room and talk to Octavia, she is the only person who can calm me when I'm having an anxiety attack. When I was 16 and Marcus came over again I was terrified because he was really drunk and Abby was passed out, so I talked to Octavia, even if she wasn't there I still talked, not needing a response.

"Hey O, it's me, so Marcus is staying over again, I'm really scared it's gonna happen this time, he keeps looking at me and Abby isn't doing anything about it. Of course, why would she? Anyways, I just hope that you're listening to this because if something happens to me, you'll know what. I'm really scared, they're both really drunk. Abby passed out a couple of minutes ago which doesn't make me feel any better. If anything it gives Marcus the perfect opportunity to take advantage of me."

There's a knock and my heart starts racing.

"He's here, I gotta go, please help me O."

He makes it into the room and I finish my last words while staring up at him.

"Over and out."

He shoves the door all the way open and I scream, taking my finger off the button. He grabs me and lifts me up, I scream again, hoping Abby will wake up and put a stop to this but knowing that even if she did wake up she wouldn't do anything. He slaps a hand over my mouth, quieting me and lays me down on my bed, kicking the door shut with his foot. He reaches under my skirt as I squirm to get away from him, tears streaming down my face. He smacks me across the face and I pry his hand from my mouth.

"P-please don't, I don't want this." I pleaded.

He pulls my underwear down my legs and rips open my shirt. I let out another scream and try to kick him but miss, making him angry. He grabs my boob and squeezes it, I let out a squeal, knowing it's gonna leave bruises. He pulls down his pants and wraps a hand around my neck, slightly choking me.

"You like that you slut? With the way you dress, I know you do. You've probably been waiting for this moment."

A tear slides down my cheek and I close my eyes begging for it to end.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up in the morning with a headache, my face stained with dry tears and my clothes a mess over my body. The first thing I do is cry. I sit there crying for about 10 minutes and decide I'll stay home and just call in sick. I turn on my walkie-talkie and press the button.

"Octavia?" I say with a shaky voice, tears threatening to spill over again, "You there?"

"Princess?" I hear coming from the other end and I recognize the voice and nickname immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that, I'm sorry about that, it was really hard for me to write that but it is an important part of the story. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll get the next one to you soon. If you have any suggestions or requests about the storyline please leave them in the comments, I love feedback and I wanna see how you guys think it's going.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I had friends over this whole week so I was busy but it's finally here!

"Princess?" I hear and I feel my heartbeat quicken.

"Bellamy? Where's Octavia?" I say.

"She just left for school, what's wrong, you sound like you were crying." 

Hearing those words coming from him makes me break down.

"Woah, you okay? Wanna talk about it?"

I sniffle and try to gather myself up so that I can talk.

"I-I just, I.."

"It's okay, take your time."

I explain to him what happens and I can feel the anger through the walkie-talkie.

"Clarke, you need to talk to someone about this. You can't just let him get away with this."

"They won't believe me, he's a cop so he can get away with anything."

I hear a muffled "_shit_ " and I can't help but smile.

"Bellamy it's okay, I'm fine, it was a one-time thing."

"No Clarke, he won't just do that once and leave. Now that he knows he can do it he'll continue to do it. That's it, what's your address, I'm picking O up and we're coming to get you."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What's your address?" 

"You're crazy, you can't just come here."

"Watch me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walk out of school, my head down. I'm planning on telling Bellamy when he picks me up. I see his truck pull up and I get in. 

"Hey, Bell."

"Hey Octavia, we're going home and I want you to pack for a week road trip."

"What? Where are we going?"

"We're going to help Clarke."

"What?!"

"I overheard her on the walkie from my room and we talked. We're going to pick her up from her house and she's gonna live with us."

"You're crazy."

"I know, but we can't just leave her there to be raped again." He says, tightening his fists on the steering wheel."

"Bell, it's okay, we'll get her out of there."

"We better. I swear to god if we run into him I'm going to kill him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short but the next one is gonna be a long road trip!

**Author's Note:**

> So there's that, there will be a lot of flashbacks. I'm gonna try to add a new chapter at least once a week, maybe more, it all depends on how well this first chapter does, so make sure to leave comments and kudos if you liked it. We'll find out more about both their backstories later, but right now we're focusing more on their friendship.


End file.
